Tankless water heaters have become more pervasive in recent years as a way to instantaneously provide heated water. A variety of methods for heating water are available, such as bare wire heaters, to provide this instantaneously heated water. Tankless water heaters also provide the ability to heat water on demand and do not need to constantly maintain a hot water supply as required with conventional water heaters. However, issues can arise if the flow of water passing through the tankless water heater is too great for the tankless water heater to process effectively. Further, tankless water heaters can sometimes be bulky and require a lot of space for installation. Manufacturing and assembly of tankless water heaters can also be troublesome due to the complexity of their design.